


A Little Too Much

by Croc9400



Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a cuddly drunk, BAMF Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dramatic Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Gambling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Magnus gets a call from Maia, telling him Alec has drunkenly made a bet with some werewolves and Magnus needs to come get him***Day 16 - "I might have had a few shots"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Two days in a row?? I *must* be in a good mood. lol NOPE just procrastinating writing an essay on some old white men :)

Magnus ignored his phone the first time it rang, muting the ringer before turning back to the group of high warlocks at his table. Every ten years or so about a dozen high warlocks get together to discuss anything from warding to potions to any threats they faced. The warlocks gathered usually rotated with a few key players always in attendance, Magnus being one of them. And this year, he had the pleasure of hosting. 

They’d spent the past few hours talking about all things important, though, since the recent fall of Valentine, the Circle, and the other large threats to their lives, there was very little to talk about in that regard. They were currently just complaining about their respective institutes, a topic that Magnus stayed silent on in this meeting. In previous, he’d been more than willing to talk shit about the Lightwood family until he was out of breath. He was appreciative that his silence was largely ignored, as he knew there were plenty of warlocks who did not approve of his relationship with Alec. He didn’t need it brought into the spotlight. Not here and not now. 

The second time his phone rang, he looked down at the caller ID. It was Maia, which was a concern. It was a rare occurrence that the werewolf called him, clearly something was wrong. 

Magnus silently excused himself, leaving the warlocks to continue their ramblings as he walked out onto the balcony. He shut the door behind him before picking up the phone. 

“Maia, is everything alright?” Magnus asked quickly. 

“In the grand scheme of things, everything’s fine,” Maia sighed, “but you need to come get your boyfriend,” 

“My-what?” Magnus asked, confused, “is he drunk?”

“Off his ass,” Maia replied, “I know you’re busy tonight but both his siblings are on patrol and he’s going to get himself killed,”

“How so?” Magnus sighed, looking back in at the group of warlocks. He was not about to bring Alec home drunk to a group of high warlocks, most of whom tolerated him at best. He also wasn’t going to abandon him at the Institute. Which meant that he was going to have to send all the warlocks home long before any of them planned to. So much for not bringing his relationship from and center. 

“He bet this group of werewolves he could beat them all at pool. They went in and now he’s kicking all their asses. They think he’s cheating them. I really don’t want to have to break up a fight tonight,” Maia explained. 

“Wait. Alexander is betting? With money?” Magnus couldn’t stop asking questions. 

“Yes,” Maia confirmed.

“Demons below,” Magnus cursed. Alec had to be really far gone if he was throwing his money around carelessly like that, “I’ll be there soon. Please try to keep him alive,” 

“I’ve been doing alright so far,” Maia said, “just get here,” 

“I will,” Magnus nodded, hanging up the phone. He glanced back in and saw none of the warlocks were paying him any attention. He took a moment to think about what he was going to do before making a split-second decision to lie. 

“I need everyone to leave immediately,” Magnus said loudly as he came back in, making sure to sound urgent and slightly panicked. 

“What’s wrong, Magnus?” one of them asked. 

“My boyfriend has been injured,” Magnus explained, snapping open a portal for himself, “I’m going to bring him back here to care for him. I would like the place to be empty when we return. I don’t know what kind of state he is going to be in,”

Before any of them could protest, tease, or downright belittle him, he stepped through the portal and shut it behind him. He took a breath and just hoped that they would all be out of the loft by the time he managed to drag Alec back. The last thing he needed was to get caught lying to people he’s known for hundreds of years for a shadowhunter, and for them to see the head of the New York Institute drunk out of his mind.

He pulled open the door and was immediately met with the sounds of angry yelling and one very excited shadowhunter. He quickly made his way inside just to see Alec with his back to him, holding a pool cue in one hand and a shot in the other, which he knocked back before turning towards him. He grimaced as the alcohol burned through him before he zeroed in on Magnus, his entire expression brightening up. 

“MAGNUS!” he yelled, dropping the cue and the glass on the ground as he stumbled his way across the room to him. Magnus glanced over at Maia who was just glaring at him. Magnus snapped his fingers and the shot glass Alec had broken was fixed and sitting on the bar in front of Maia with a few rather large bills curled up inside. 

“Magnus, what are you doing here?” Alec asked as he wrapped both arms and one leg around Magnus before placing a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek, “I thought you had the...the thing,”

“Yes, I did have the thing,” Magnus replied, “but I came to bring you home,” 

“Wha…?” Alec pulled away before gesturing to the pool table, “but we’re having so much fun!” 

Magnus looked over at the group of werewolves glaring at them angrily. 

“I don’t think they’re having as much fun as you, Alexander,” Magnus explained, before wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist, “let’s go, darling,”

“They’re just mad they can’t play,” Alec grumbled, before turning back to Magnus and beginning to drunkenly mouth at his neck, “we should play together but with stripping and blowjobs,” 

“Jesus, Alexander, how much did you drink?” Magnus asked. Alec was incredibly quiet about their sex life yet here he was announcing it to the entire bar. 

“I might have had a few shots,” Alec said as he began trying to count on his fingers, only to then begin putting up Magnus’ fingers, “anyway, about you stripping-”

“Maybe when you’re a little more sober, darling,” Magnus glanced over at the werewolves. He was pretty sure, by this point, if it weren’t for Magnus, they would’ve done everything they could to the head of the institute without violating the accords. reluctantly letting Magnus drag him out. 

The second they’re out the door, Alec wraps himself around Magnus from behind, tucking his chin over Magnus’ shoulder, and begins kissing and sucking at his neck. 

“We’ve never had sex an alley, you know,” Alec commented nonchalantly as he palmed Magnus’ jeans. 

“That’s because alleys are full of rocks and concrete and trust me, having scraps like that on your ass is not a pleasant experience,” Magnus replied. 

“I don’t care,” Alec said indignantly, fully cupping Magnus’ half-hard dick in his hand, “fuck me now!” 

“No, Alec, you’re drunk,” Magnus shook his head, pushing the image of him propping Alec up against the nearest wall from his mind, “we’re going home,” 

Before Alec could protest or make any other lewd suggestions, Magnus snapped open a portal and pulled Alec through. 

“Oh, goody!” Alec smiled as he was surrounded by the loft. He began to pump Magnus’ cock through his jeans as he started to hump his leg. 

“Magnus,” he whined, “fuck me, pleaasee!” 

Magnus was about to reply when he looked up and saw Mizuki, the high warlock of Tokyo, staring back at them. 

“He doesn’t look very injured,” she snapped. 

“Who are you?” Alec looked up at her, clearly annoyed. He let go of Magnus and began to make his way towards her when he stumbled. Magnus caught him with his magic and walked over to hold him up. 

“Why are you still in my home?” Magnus growled.

“A few of us had a suspicion that he might not be injured,” she replied, “I stuck around to see if you were lying,” 

“I wish I was injured,” Alec grumbled softly, “you’d have sex with me if I was hurt,”

“Alexander, you’re not helping,” Magnus said curtly. He wasn’t upset with Alec, but he was incredibly angry that Mizuki had stayed in his loft when he explicitly told her to leave. He hated the pout that appeared on Alec’s face and the water that began to gather in his eyes, but he looked away. He could deal with Alec once Mizuki was gone.

“Real competent leader, that one,” Mizuki said, “can’t even handle his boyfriend snapping at him. Clearly can’t handle is liquor either,” 

“I will give you thirty seconds to get out my door before I make you leave,” Magnus said darkly, moving a bit in front of Alec to shield him from her. 

“It’s a wonder the two of you get any respect at all,” she continued, as if ignoring him, “I don’t know how you’ve managed to gain any respect from the shadowhunters. Maybe if he wants to gain any respect amongst the downworld you should pass him arou-”

Before she could even finish speaking, Magnus snapped his fingers and took her voice from her throat. It was a powerful spell and he wouldn’t be able to maintain it for long, but it was worth it for the look of sheer terror on her face as she tried to speak. 

“You will leave my home now,” Magnus said as he descended on her, “and you will never speak of what you’ve seen here tonight. Alexander was injured and I was caring for him. Do you understand me?” 

She nodded, her eyes wide as she stared at him. 

“Good,” Magnus nodded, opening a portal for her, “you will regain your ability to speak once you enter the portal. But if I hear of you spreading any rumors or speaking ill of Alexander or myself again, I will remove your voice permanently. Do you understand?” 

She nodded again and stepped through the portal, which Magnus closed instantly. He couldn’t actually take her voice permanently, but she didn’t know that. 

“That was so hot,” Alec gawked, just staring at his boyfriend was a very obvious hard-on in his pants, “please make wild, passionate love to me,” 

“I’m glad you thought so,” Magnus replied with a smile, “but no, don’t get any ideas. You’re too drunk,”

“But Magnuuus!” Alec whined as Magnus helped him back to the bedroom.

“No buts. Not tonight,” Magnus replied. 

“Haha. You said butts,” Alec giggled as Magnus helped him out of his clothes and into his pajamas before tucking him into bed. 

“Where are you going?” Alec asked as Magnus turned to go to the bathroom. Magnus turned to see the same pout and wet eyes he’d seen when he snapped at Alec earlier. 

“Just to brush my teeth, love,” Magnus said, “I’ll be back in a moment, just stay there,”

Alec nodded and Magnus went to the bathroom. He washed his face, trying to brush off the events of the evening before brushing his teeth and returning to the bedroom. He climbed into bed and within seconds Alec had wrapped all four limbs around him like a koala.

“Goodnight, Alexander,” Magnus said fondly, pressing a kiss to his head, knowing his boyfriend was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. 

***

Alec awoke with the worst hangover he’s ever had in his life. 

“Good morning, love,” Magnus’ voice echoed in his brain, only making it hurt more. He felt like if he moved he would vomit and every part of him just felt awful. He vaguely registered that he was wrapped up around someone. Magnus. He was wrapped around Magnus. His magical warlock boyfriend who could fix his hangover with his magic. Because he was magical. 

“Magnus,” Alec whined, “make it stop, please,” 

“You’re never going to drink like that again?” Magnus asked. 

“Never,” Alec assured him. A moment later, all his symptoms were gone and Alec exhaled in relief, “thank you,”

“You’re welcome, darling,” Magnus replied when Alec looked up to meet his eye, “I am very curious, what happened last night?”

“I had a bad day at work,” Alec explained, “I knew you had the...the thing with the high warlocks...oh my god, Magnus! The thing with the high warlocks!” 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Magnus said, “we’d finished all the pertinent business by the time I came to get you,”

“Oh, okay, that’s good,” Alec nodded, “but I had a bad day so I went to Hunter’s Moon. I had a few more shots than I should’ve. Then, um, I think I told some werewolves they were terrible at pool and I could beat them while drunk. So we bet. And I did,” 

“Yes, they weren’t very happy about that,” Magnus told him.

“Yeah, that much I remember,” Alec said, “I should give them their money back,”

“Why? They made that bet, fair and square,” Magnus shot back, “not like you swindled them out of it,” 

“True,” Alec agreed, following his logic, “what happened after we got back? Someone else was here…”

“Just, one of the high warlocks,” Magnus told him, “she said some, less than kind things about both of us so I threatened her,”

“Oh, I remember that,” Alec said, “that was hot,”

Magnus threw his head back in laughter, “of course you remember that,” 

“I’m sorry for getting drunk and ruining your night and having to listen to another warlock be mean to you,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ chest, pressing a kiss to it. 

“It’s okay, darling,” Magnus smiled, “you don’t have to worry about it happening for at least another ten years, and even then, I will not be hosting,” 

“I’m just glad I didn’t come back here drunk,” Alec said, “cause I almost did. I was on my way back when I bet the werewolves,” 

“Oh, that would’ve been a sight,” Magnus chuckled. 

“Thank you for coming to get me. I love you,” Alec said softly, wrapping himself around Magnus tighter. 

“Of course, darling,” Magnus placed a kiss atop his head, “I’ll always come to get you. I love you too,”

Alec tilted his head up and kissed him, morning breath be damned, because by the angel his amazing boyfriend deserved all the kisses in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that. Next prompt is "everyone deserves a second chance"  
> Hopefully I'll get that done in a reasonable amount of time.  
> Anyway, if you enjoyed, leave a kudos, comment, and subscribe. Much love and stay safe! <33


End file.
